E se
by Paty Selenita
Summary: -Eu sonho com você... Todos os dias. Neste mesmo lugar. Com a temperatura de hoje. Eu vestindo vermelho, e você, azul e branco.  ...  E isso se repete, dia após dia. Ano após ano. Então eu repito: Quando você vai me deixar em paz?  - Spoilers do mangá 516


Oi pessoal!

Depois de muito tempo sem postar coisa alguma, vim com essa oneshot que surgiu do nada. Estava aqui ouvindo a minha musiquinha quando ela simplesmente apareceu, daí acabei escrevendo no mesmo dia, e eis aqui o resultado. Espero, de coração, que gostem e comentem. As reviews irão me motivar (ou não!) a postar trabalhos futuros aqui que já estão sendo escritos, não necessariamente desse gênero, mas isso vai depender muito de como for a aceitação de vocês.

Ah, esta fic não foi betada, então desculpem pelos erros.

Boa leitura!

_**E se...**_

por Paty Selenita

**Música inspiradora:** Ballad - Ayumi Hamasaki

Spoilers do capítulo 516 do mangá

-NÃO!

Não... Era sempre essa negação, sempre a mesma reação, sempre a mesma história.

Sempre assim quando eu sonhava com Sasuke.

Como de costume, era sempre – também – o mesmo pesadelo. Imagens de quando ele dizia que iria embora, e de como eu o implorava para que ele ficasse ou me levasse com ele, e de como eu não via nada de uma hora pra outra, uma vez que ele havia me desacordado e me abandonado.

Será que isso nunca teria fim? Esse pesadelo iria me perseguir por toda a vida?

Sem pensar mais nisso, pousei minhas mãos na face, em sinal claro de desistência e aceitação do meu destino, sentindo meus cílios frequentemente úmidos, como efeitos colaterais de tudo isso.

Levantei-me, ainda em torpor, e fiz o que devia fazer: banhei-me, escovei os dentes, vesti-me – dessa vez, também com o colete chunnin - e saltei de telhado em telhado até que me encontrasse no bosque, na região centro-oeste de Konoha.

Vi quase todos os meus conhecidos, acenando discretamente e tentando permanecer o mais racional possível para o discurso de motivação qsue Gaara-sama iria fazer.

Estavamos lá, todos nós, reunidos para esquematizar uma guerra.

Uma guerra contra a Akatsuki.

Uma guerra contra Sasuke.

-Sakura-san? – ouço alguém me chamar.

-Sim, Lee-kun?

-Eu... Bem, gostaria que soubesse que imagino como isso tudo deve estar sendo difícil pra você e Naruto-kun, e que eu estou aqui pro que puder ajudar. Pode não ser muito, mas...

-Obrigada, Lee-kun. Isso é mais do que pode imaginar. – Eu sorri para ele. Ele estava certo, não podia imaginar, ninguém podia. Só Naruto. Mas somos shinobi, e temos que fazer o necessário - que, dessa vez, era eliminar uma pessoa que amávamos, mas que não conhecíamos mais.

Me lembro de pouca coisa, depois disso. Gaara-san realmente me emocionou com o seu discurso, e eu percebi que Naruto havia conseguido mais um bom amigo. Ficava feliz por ele, que merecia isso.

Sentia a falta dele... De Naruto, digo. Queria que ele pudesse estar aqui também. Talvez a dor se tornaria um pouco mais suportável.

Desde que nos foi notificado que a guerra realmente havia começado, lembro-me de pouca coisa.

Entrei no modo automático, como sempre fazia quando era preciso, e não estava disposta a perder mais vidas do que essa maldita guerra pudesse tirar.

Fui me afastando, então, do meu grupo, quando vi um gennin intrometido da Folha – que nem deveria estar ali – gravemente ferido. Tinha um grande corte na região do abdome, e pela profundidade, pude notar que fora feito com um a espada.

-Hey, acalme-se, eu prometo que vou ajudar você.

-Ali... Foi por ali quem... me atacou. A cinco... metros. - ...e desfaleceu nos meus braços. A frustração me atingiu como um soco, por ter perdido uma vida tão nova, que tinha visto tão pouco do mundo.

A revolta me cegou, como não deveria acontecer. Mas o que eu podia fazer, oras? Deixar um assassino maldito fugir, depois de atingir uma criança (por Kami Sama, _uma criança!)?_

Segui como louca o rastro daquele infeliz, que até parecia querer ser encontrado, uma vez que nem se dava ao trabalho de ocultar o chakra.

Não muito tempo depois, me achei no lugar que mais detestava no mundo: o lugar onde eu tinha sido deixada, há três anos atrás.

-Grande merda você fez, Sakura...

Deixava meus sentidos em alerta, porque para onde quer que eu olhasse, eu nada via. O que mais poderia ser, senão uma armadilha? A essa altura, o menino já deveria ter se desfeito.

E, pensando bem, ele tinha algo de familiar, que eu não tinha percebido antes. Olhos vermelhos.

-Sasuke...!

-Imaginei que fosse descobrir mais cedo, Sakura. Talvez em todo esse tempo você não tenha mudado nada. – dizia a voz por detrás de mim.

Tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, ele estava a minha frente. Com o mesmo cabelo, a mesma pele pálida e a mesma austeridade.

Mas com uma frieza ímpar, ainda maior do que a que eu conhecia.

-Talvez você não me conheça mais, assim como eu a você.- eu disse.

Ele apenas assentiu, e olhou para aquele banco, que trazia lembranças a nós dois, de um início de uma era que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Pelo menos para mim.

-E então – eu disse a ele –, o que está esperando?

Ele franziu o cenho, claramente não entendendo a minha pergunta.

-O que espera para me matar?

-Meu objetivo não é você. Nunca foi você.

-Então por que fez esse teatrinho de ilusões? Para quê tudo isso, Sasuke?

-...Eu não sei.

Eu via a confusão nos olhos dele, que antes só exibiam a indiferença. Ele apenas...não sabia. Estranho, fato.

-Por que está aqui? Por que veio, de verdade?

-Pensei que já soubesse. Sou um vingador, como já disse a muito tempo.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. O que você faz com essa sua vingança idiota deixou de ser da minha conta desde que você fugiu daqui. Desde que me largou desacordada, sem nem mesmo considerar as opções que te dei.

-Sem drama, Sakura. Permanecer em Konoha estava fora de cogitação. Nunca teria chegado a lugar nenhum se continuasse aqui, e por outro lado, levar você comigo só iria me atrapalhar.

Ah, não aguentei. Sério. Eu poderia ser uma pessoa agradável, mas meu temperamento sempre explode quando alguém me diminui.

-Como você pode saber?

Antes que pudesse notar, meu punho já acumulava chakra e eu corria desenfreadamente na direção dele, lançando o punho para frente e torcendo para acertar.

Errei. Por pouco.

Ele desviou, um tanto absorto pela minha reação, mas ainda assim a tempo para que eu não o acertasse. Em vez disso, acertei o tronco de uma árvore, que logo iniciou sua queda e derrubou outra, e outra, e outra, num clássico efeito dominó.

Ainda acelerada pela adrenalina, logo voltei a atacar, dessa vez tentando acertar seu flanco direito com um chute, que ele prontamente desviou. Logo eu estava no chão tentando uma rasteira, a qual ele saltou habilmente.

_Merda!_, eu pensei com raiva. Nada que eu fazia parecia dar certo. Nenhum soco, nenhuma paralisia em ponto de chakra, nenhum movimento tinha sucesso.

Logo foi a vez dele de atacar. Soco, soco, chute, _kawarimi no jutsu_, soco... Desviei de todos também, mas não tão facilmente quanto ele. Na verdade, com muita dificuldade, e sem pensar muito. Se pensasse, eu travaria e ele me acertaria.

Mas logo aconteceu o que nós dóis já sabíamos. Ele me rendeu com uma ilusão, e saltou por cima de mim, com a espada em riste, que logo alcançou o meu pescoço. Deu um golpe com a mão aberta ao lado do meu joelho, para que eu caísse no chão, e ficou por cima de mim, com uma mão segurando a espada e a outra contendo meus pulsos por cima da cabeça.

-Fui tão ruim assim, Sasuke-kun?

De novo, aquele olhar de pergunta não feita.

-Fui tão ruim na luta?

-Pergunta irrelevante.

-Fui tão ruim assim – repeti – pra que não me levasse com você?

Ele não me respondeu, mas permaneceu olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

Ah, eu sonhei com esses olhos por tanto tempo...

-Quando você vai me deixar em paz?

-Do que está falando?

-Eu sonho com você... Todos os dias. Neste mesmo lugar. Com a temperatura de hoje. Eu vestindo vermelho, e você, azul e branco. Você olha pra mim, diz que vai embora, e quando eu tento pedir pra você ficar, eu sinto que minha voz sumiu. Que meu corpo congelou. E que você nem sequer olha pra trás. E isso se repete, dia após dia. Ano após ano. Então eu repito: Quando você vai me deixar em paz?

-Eu já a deixei, Sakura. Foi isso o que eu fiz quando fui embora. Deixei você e Naruto em paz.

-Pareceu que estávamos em paz da última vez que nos vimos? Naruto parecia em paz quando pedia pra você voltar? Eu parecia em paz quando te vi? Parecíamos em paz quando você se foi – de novo -, depois de ter tentado nos matar?

-Eu disse para vocês seguirem com suas vidas, mas não me ouviram. Foram tão teimosos e insistentes como sempre foram.

-Então por que você esperou que agíssemos diferente? Achou que iria embora e as lembranças de você fariam um "puf!" nas nossas cabeças? _Eu_ pensei que _você_ fosse mais inteligente!

-Não seja irritante, Sakura. Não estou em um bom dia hoje.

-De novo você me chama disso: irritante. "Sakura, você me irrita.". "Sakura, sua voz é irritante.". "Sakura, não me abrace. Isso é irritante.". Sabe de uma coisa, estou cansada disso. Foda-se você com esse seu vocabulário precário e com essa sua mania de tentar me rotular com uma palavrinha tão ridícula quanto você. Agora, se você não vai me matar e vai continuar me olhando com essa cara de paspalho, por favor, saia de cima de mim. Tem uma guerra acontecendo aqui perto pra combater tudo aquilo que você preza, e eu vou voltar para ela.

Surpreendentemente, foi isso mesmo o que ele fez.

E eu saí andando como se aquilo tivesse sido só um treino. Mas antes de partir efetivamente, eu ainda virei pra terminar o diálogo.

-E sabe do que mais? Eu espero que esses anos de reclusão tenham valido a pena. Que tudo o que você guardou pra si mesmo, sem nunca dividir sua dor com ninguém, e que o assassinato do seu irmão tenham sido bem aproveitados.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar com um ilustríssimo "Passar bem", ele me meteu um soco na cara, e me arrastou até uma parede de pedra, me deixando de frente pra ele. _Uh oh._ Mau sinal.

-Nunca. Mais. Fale. Do. Nome. De. Itachi. – disse, apertando o meu pescoço a cada palavra dita – Entendeu bem? - eu nada respondi (nem podia!), mas continuei mantendo o olhar firme. Podia morrer, mas não iria ser fraca. Notando que eu não tinha escolha, não me debateria, mas também não cederia, ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto, mas continuou com a mão sobre a minha garganta.

-Você sempre foi inxerida demais, achando que poderia salvar a todos com um conselho bem dado e um sorriso. Não pode. Eu não posso ser salvo. Por mais que seja _você_, eu não posso ser salvo!

Epa. Peraí.

Que história é essa de "você"?

-O que quer dizer com isso? "Por mais que seja você"?

Ele me soltou, inspirando com raiva e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para fugir, mas eu tinha que ouvir o que ele diria.

-Você acha que foi a única que não dormiu bem? A única que teve pesadelos? A única que sofreu? O mundo não gira em torno de você!

Rá, essa era nova... Agora _eu_ era a egoísta.

-Você foge, não liga pra ninguém, quase mata seus amigos, só a sua vingança importa e sou _EU _que acho que o mundo gira em torno de _mim_? Ah, me poupe!

-Pra você sempre foi tudo banal, não é? A minha vingança, os sacrifícios que tive que fazer pra me tornar mais forte, o meu comportamento... Você é idiota, e só se vê como vítima de ter sido deixada aqui, sendo que eu fiz isso pra te _proteger!_

-Do que, Sasuke? De Orochimaru? De Kabuto? _De você?_

-SIM, PORRA! EU NEM SABIA MAIS QUEM EU ERA OU DO QUE EU ERA CAPAZ! EU PODIA MATAR VOCÊ, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE?

Eu não... não conseguia mais... pensar. Me expressar. Nunca pensei que um dia eu ouviria isso dele.

-Você não iria.

-Como você pode saber? – ele me devolveu a pergunta que eu mesma fiz – E não me venha com desculpas de que você acreditava em mim ou com qualquer baboseira sentimental que queira dizer.

Ele tinha razão. Eu não sabia. E talvez ele tivesse mesmo feito isso se eu fosse com ele, porque ele já tinha provado de que era capaz, quando ele atacou a mim e aos integrantes do novo Time 7.

-Você também... – ele começou, falando tão baixo que eu mal pude ouvir – Você também jamais saiu da minha cabeça.

-...

-Sempre lembrava de você chorando, pedindo para que eu não a deixasse. E sonhava que você era atacada por algum capanga de Orochimaru quando eu saía daqu. Ou que você recebia a marca da maldição. Ou que eu era possuído por ela e matava você.

-Me matava de tanto treinar, porque era insuportável lembrar de você e pensar que eu poderia ter desistido e ter permanecido aqui. Treinava até estar exausto demais para sonhar e perder o foco do que eu tinha escolhido fazer.

"Nunca gostava de me ferir, mas não pela dor. Isso nunca fez diferença. Geralmente eu sofria fraturas dolorosas demais que me causavam febre e alucinação. E eu ouvia a sua voz pedindo pra que eu fosse mais cuidadoso, e chegava a imaginar que quando Kabuto me curava, era você que o fazia.

Não podia chegar uma porra de primavera sem eu lembrar de você, se visse as cerejeiras. E por isso eu treinava apenas onde eu dormia, pra não ter de ver nada que me distraísse.

Quando a vi, naquele dia que você não pára de citar, eu quis matá-la, sim. A você e ao Naruto, pra provar que vocês já não significavam nada pra mim além de um estorvo que não me deixava dormir ou treinar em paz.

Mas não fiz isso, e não sei se me arrependo. Assim como não sei se vou me arrepender de deixar você em paz, sabendo que você vai me atormentar em pensamentos até o dia em que eu morrer."

Quando ele terminou, já estava na minha frente. Aquilo era demais pra mim... Eu já estava chorando.

E se tivesse sido diferente? E se não fosse a família dele que tivesse que morrer? E se ele tivesse desistido, mesmo com medo da marca e com ódio da situação?

E, porque, sendo que os " e ses" não aconteceram e tudo tomou um rumo diferente, eu ainda continuava apaixonada por ele?

Eu não tinha a resposta pra nenhuma daquelas perguntas, mas no instante seguinte eu o alcancei pela nuca e depositei um beijo firme em seus lábios.

Quando eu me separei dele, que estava estático, voltei a beijá-lo, dessa vez de forma mais cálida. Dava-lhe beijos curtos, castos, apenas porque ele estava ali, e eu também, com nossas dores.

Ele pareceu ter despertado e me apertou contra ele, me beijando desesperadamente.

Deu-me um beijo mais forçado do que o que eu havia dado, e logo em seguida mordeu meu lábio com tanta força que ele se partiu e sangrou. Passou sua lingua áspera pelo corte, lambendo todo o sangue e me fazendo sentir um pouco mais de dor, mas ainda assim eu deixei os lábios entreabertos pra que a língua dele encontrasse a minha.

Foi um beijo carregado de dor, violência e sentimentos reprimidos. Raiva, frustração, desapontamento. Era como eu o lia, através daquele beijo.

-Isso é pra que você pague por toda a confusão que me causou nesses anos, quando aparecia na minha cabeça sem ser convidada. E isso é pra que você saiba como eu sempre a vi e a quis.

E ele me beijou de novo, mas de uma forma totalmente diferente. Apesar de ainda me segurar com a mesma sofreguidão de antes, ele beijava todo o meu rosto com calma. Como se estivesse gravando tudo aquilo, tanto quanto eu. Enredava seus dedos por entre meus cabelos e aproximava a sua testa da minha, com o rosto exprimindo tristeza. Logo ele beijou com paciência o canto dos meus lábios, e deslizou, mais uma vez, sua língua para dentro da minha boca. Quando encontrou a minha, que o esperava, ele o fez de forma lenta, sutil e gentil. Nunca soube de verdade o que esperar dele... Então só me deixei levar. Ele me envolvia no beijo o bastante para que eu esquecesse que havia uma guerra acontecendo a poucos metros de nós. Acho que isso respondia apenas uma das minhas perguntas: se tivesse sido diferente, talvez assim é que seria. Seria assim que eu me sentiria, se estivesse nos braços dele.

Mas tudo tem um fim, e nosso beijo não foi diferente. Nós permanecemos calados e ainda com as frontes se tocando, mas não olhávamos nos olhos um do outro, porque sabíamos que aquele era o fim.

-Minha meta não será cumprida.

-Por que está dizendo isso?

-Quando conhecemos Kakashi, ele nos perguntou do que gostávamos, quais eram os nossos objetivos.

-Sim, eu me lembro disso, por isso não entendo. Você está atrás da sua vingança com afinco...

-Você não se lembra que eu disse mais uma coisa?

-Sinceramente, não...

-Eu disse que reconstruiria o meu clã, Sakura. E isso jamais virá a acontecer. Eu não vou viver pra isso, então você nunca será minha esposa ou a matriarca Uchiha.

Minha garganta se fechou contra aquilo. Era um desabafo que eu sabia que ele mal tinha consciência que estava dizendo.

Ele se afastou de mim sem dizer mais nada, indo pelo sentido contrário ao que eu tinha vindo, deixando-me ver apenas as suas costas, mais uma vez.

-Sasuke, eu prometo que eu vou dizer isso pela última vez. Eu te peço, eu te _suplico_, não vá embora.

-Não seja ingênua, Sakura. Eu nunca aceitaria o que está me pedindo. – me respondeu, estacando onde estava, ainda de costas.

Eu assenti apenas para mim. Era uma tentativa. Falha, infelizmente.

-Tenha cuidado. Me esqueça. Case-se. Tenha filhos. Viva o que nunca poderemos ter.

Com isso, eu apenas pude dizer uma coisa:

-Prometa-me que irá permanecer vivo, Sasuke-kun.

Ele sorriu ironicamente.

-Não posso prometer o impossível.

-Então não me peça pra te esquecer.

Ele também assentiu, e assim saltou para o desconhecido, indo atrás do motivo que foi maior do que o que poderíamos viver juntos.

Entretanto, essa não seria a última vez que eu veria Sasuke. Ele estaria lá, no próximo pesadelo que eu vivesse para ter. E pela primeira vez, não me pareceu tão ruim sonhar com ele.

Eu sequei o último rastro de lágrimas do meu rosto, e me dirigi novamente para a batalha, ajudando os feridos como pude, mas me dedicando ainda mais à luta, sendo implacável com qualquer inimigo que aparecesse.

Eram eles que representavam todos os "e ses" que eu não podia vencer.

Exceto o único que Sasuke havia me proporcionado.

**Fim**

* * *

É isso aí, gente. Espero que tenham curtido a fic, mesmo ela sendo de drama. Esse, particularmente, não é o meu gênero favorito. Gosto de finais felizes. O bom é que isso representa um novo desafio, e é bom fazer diferente, às vezes.

Na verdade, essa fic foi um pouco um desabafo, também, pelo rumo que o mangá está tomando. Não sei se ainda resta alguma esperança pra esses dois (afinal, o Kishimoto não é exatamente chegado num romance), então quis que eles ficassem juntos, mesmo que por um único instante.

Eu não sei se is personagens ficaram meio OOC... Eles tiveram um bocado de oscilações de humor, mas eu achei justificável, uma vez que eles não conviviam há muito, estavam em lados diferentes, com objetivos que se confrontavam, perturbados pela presença um do outro, guardavam ressentimentos (mais de si mesmos que do outro, mas descontaram mesmo assim) e, pra ser a cereja do bolo, estavam em uma guerra.

Sobre a cena em que ele a soca por mencionar Itachi com descaso, eu não imagino que tenha sido uma violência machista dele. Pelo menos pra mim, naquele momento ele a viu como um Shinobi, assim como ele revidou o ataque dela. Tanto que ele só passou a vê-la como mulher, mesmo, quando ele baixou a guarda e falou tudo o que passava "por causa dela". Imagino que se eles tivessem a oportunidade de ficar juntos, ele jamais encostaria nela dessa forma.

Pessoal, peço **mesmo **que comente. Eu sei que às vezes é chato ler esses pedidos em todas as fics, e que parece que o autor está mendigando elogios, mas não é exatamente assim.

Nós tentamos escrever uma estória que tenha um bom enredo, personagens concisos, falas que não sejam uma alegoria carnavalesca, enfim... Temos todo um cuidado em produzir, e deixamos de fazer alguma outra coisa pessoal pra escrever. Ninguém pediu que fizéssemos isso, eu sei, mas fazemos por gostarmos pra caramba de escrever.

O problema é que, se não recebermos comentários, a impressão que temos é que **ninguém **leu, **ninguém **gostou, que o que escrevemos é uma **droga **e não devemos fazer isso **nunca mais **rs.

Então peço, por favor, quem ler e achar essa (ou outra) fic bacana, que comente. Parece que um comentário só não faz importância, mas faz. Tanto que o que me inspirou a escrever essa fic hoje foi justamente _um_ comentário que eu recebi da **HarunoK**, em _À Flor da Pele_, que de tão maravilhoso foi o que me fez escrever isso aqui rapidinho.

Agradeço muito a ela (você foi uma gracinha, moça! ^^), e também aos futuros reviews que poderão vir. Vocês são o motivo pelo qual eu continuo me arriscando a escrever :)

Ja ne!


End file.
